A New Life
by Perfect.PairFan2278
Summary: Sakura has been living on her own for ten years now. Her friends still visit her but other than that she's been alone. Than suddenly a boy comes into her life and her world is turned upside down. Rated M for later lemons. DISCONTINUED! Will be rewritten.
1. The Boy in Black

Lilies bloomed around her as the lunar eclipse started. Their soft, heady scent filled the small clearing and made her head spin. Suddenly, a sharp tapping noise started, causing her to turn towards the stairs. She gasped as she saw two strange figures in black entered her little haven. She stood between them and her lilies. Her eyes turned from their green to a blood-red hue. "Leave this place now! You have no business here!" She hissed. The taller figure spoke.

"I'm afraid we can't. We come for you and unless you come we'll be forced to take action. He said. She was surprised. The man spoke with a kansai dialect, just like her. "Now come with us or we will go to more unpleasant measures." He said. In his hand was a small metal box. The shorter figure spoke.

"Leave this place be. The girl is more likely to come with us if we leave this place alone." She said. The girl's eyes widened. So they wanted her. She shook her head slightly before looking at them.

"My name Sakura. I do not know what you want with me, but I will not leave my garden. If you want me, then you will have to force me." She said softly. The man smiled.

"Very well." He flicked open the small silver box. He placed it by a small tree. "Now it's you or the tree. Make your choice." He said threateningly. Anger coursed through Sakura's body. She leaped forward and struck the man's head, causing the black hood fall off. Her eyes widened as she saw his face. It looked young, barely seventeen. He was sixteen like her at the most. His raven black hair hung in front of his dazed black eyes. He looked around before turning to face Sakura.

"Who are you? why the hell am I here?!" He demanded. The girl grew confused at first, wondering why this boy was toying with her. Then she noticed his eyes and confusion was replaced with pity.

"He obviously doesn't know what's going on. The question is: Why?" She thought. She stepped closer to the dazed boy, holding out a finely tanned hand. The boy stared at it, looking confused. The female behind him laughed.

"You won't get him to understand. That hood you knocked off was a direct link to our leader's chakra. It's controlled him for ten years now and it won't stop until our leader is destroyed." She mocked. She raised her hands and slowly removed her hood. Sakura gaped at the beautiful woman. "My name is Conan. I am also the one who will take your life." She said bluntly. Her dark brown hair was in a neat bun, her eyes cold and remote. She smirked at Sakura. "Now you will listen to me or your precious garden goes poof." Conan said. The boy looked from the Sakura to Conan, his eyes filled with confusion.

"My name is…Sasuke I think, and again, I would like you people to tell me WHERE THE HELL I AM!" He shouted. Suddenly a rustling noise above them caught everyone's attention.

"BAKA!! Don't you dare touch Sakura-san or her garden!" Three pairs of eyes looked up- one relieved, two confused- to see a blond boy with a giant blue sphere in his hands coming straight towards them.

"Naruto-sama!" Sakura yelled happily. Naruto flashed her a quick smile before his rasengan slammed between her, Sasuke, and Conan. There was a scream as he touched the ground, and it cut off with the sound of someone yelling: 'IDIOT!' Sakura rushed forward to find Naruto but before she could move five steps, Naruto popped up, with the boy named Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He yelled. He smiled at her and set the boy down. "Is he a friend of yours? I saw him before I hit and he looked really confused so I grabbed him before I hit and he was the one who called me an idio-" Sakura slapped her hand on his mouth.

"Naruto. Shut up!" She yelled. Naruto looked at her sheepishly. "Why are you here anyway? I left the town so many years ago and you still come visit me. Why is that?" She asked. Naruto looked surprised.

"Cause your my best friend." He said, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura smiled.

"You loser!" She teased. Suddenly she turned serious. "Leave the boy. What happened to the woman?" She asked. Naruto frowned.

"I didn't mean to, but I accidentally killed her." He mumbled. Sakura was shocked at first, but soon gave a big smile.

"It's alright. She was an ass anyways." She said. Naruto placed the boy down on the ground and then grinned at Sakura.

"I guess I'll go now." He said. "You coming to the monthly party?" He asked, already halfway up the stairs. Sakura nodded. "Cool." He said. Naruto turned and jumped through the entrance, yelling loudly. Sakura smiled.

"Monkey. I swear he's part monkey." She said softly. Then she turned to the Sasuke. She knelt down and began to heal his wounds, her mind still racing. When she was done she placed him on the small bed in the her hut. She sat outside on the steps her mind repeating a single question.

_"Who the hell is this weirdo?!"_

* * *

**There is my first chapter! Please R&R cause this is my first SasuSaku story and I want to make sure it's good. Thank you!**

**By the way if the characters don't act the way they do in the anime, it's because they're not supposed to. Please consider that before you review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

Chapter Two: The Party

**Warning: There will be some slight lemon in this chapter, along with some drunk idiocy! Enjoy! **

**I do tend to switch from third-person to first-person a lot, so I apologize for that.  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat in the lily patch, enjoying the sun on her face wind blowing around her. She felt completely at peace, That is, until an idiot decided to talk.

"Hey Pinky. Get up." A cold voice called from her small house. Sakura clenched her fists in annoyance, but stood up nonetheless. She turned to glare at the raven haired boy.

"What do you want baka?" She said. The boy scowled at her and walked forward. He stopped and stood in front of her, seeming to hate being near her.

"Where the hell am I? And don't give me some crap about how you saved me." He said. Sakura grit her teeth in frustration, and was about to smack the loser, when Naruto came in.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled. Sakura winced and turned to face her best friend.

"Hey Naruto. Why are you here?" She asked quietly. Naruto grinned at her before turning to the boy. "Hey! Your that kid I knocked out yesterday!" He said. He glared at him before turning to Sakura.

"Tell this baka to go away!" He growled. Naruto's eye twitched and he growled.

"Why you…" He growled, his hands glowing blue. Sakura quickly poked Naruto. He looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry Saku-chan." He said. He handed her a garment bag. "It's from Hinata. She made it." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Tell her I said thanks, okay?" She said, quickly kissing Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"See you later Sakura!" He said, running up the stairs. Sakura turned to glare at the boy.

"Don't be a baka." She said coldly. He glared at her.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Sasuke. Number two, I am probably smarter than you, so don't call me baka." He said. "And three, explain why I am here right now!" He growled. Sakura laughed.

"I highly doubt your smarter than me." She said. She walked into the hut and grabbed a garment bag. She tossed it to Sasuke before unzipping hers. Sasuke glared at her.

"Why the hell should I wear this?" He demanded. Sakura glared at him.

"Because your a baka who I don't trust." She said. "Now put it on. Were gonna be late for the party." She said. She turned away from him and walked into the bathroom, feeling irritated.

"Stupid baka." She growled before unzipping the garment bag.

* * *

{Sasuke P.O.V}

I grabbed the garment bag from the ground and unzipped it. "Stupid girl. Why does she go to so much effort in this miserable hole." I muttered, taking off my clothes. I looked at the black tux, which was clearly made of satin. I felt a bit awed when a corsage fell out. "A cherry blossom. How fitting."I murmured, slipping the tux on. He heard the door open and turned to glare at her, only to stop in shock when she stepped out. She had her hair down, making it flow out from behind her. I looked down and my eyes widened, seeing the sea foam blue dress that hugged her curves and showed her off her legs. She scowled at me, breaking my reverie.

* * *

{Sakura P.O.V}

I stared at him, amazed at how good he made my father's tux look. I took a moment to stare, then was shocked to see him staring at me. I glared at him and he looked up, his eyes wide. "What were you looking at baka?" I asked softly. His cold mask returned.

"Nothing." He said. I pouted for a moment, then sighed.

"Let's go."I mumbled. I looked up when I saw him step forward, and a bright blush covered my cheeks as he pinned the corsage onto me.

"Now we can go." He said. I blinked and sighed.

"Fine." I said softly. I took a step forward and tripped. _Dammit! I'm so freaking clumsy!_ I thought. I shot my hands out, only to gasp in surprise when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Be more careful." He whispered, letting me go. I stood up straight and blushed. He had been so damn close! I mentally slapped myself.

_Stop it Sakura! You should be stronger than this!_" I thought angrily. I grabbed his arm, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Shut it!" I growled. He fell silent and followed, though I could feel his hand trying to grab my wrist the entire time.

* * *

{Normal P.O.V.}

Sakura and Sasuke walked towards the bar, an awkward silence filling the space. Sakura glared at the male. _Damn! Why does he have to so silent!_ She cursed.

_**Well what do you expect? You want him to go up to you, and be all 'oh my god!'  
**Kami, I thought I got rid of you!  
**Nope~ I'm here for a long time Saku~  
**Ugh! Just shut the fuck up. I've had a bad day!  
**Fine be grouchy then.  
**Goodbye!  
**What?! No way, that's not fa-  
**_Sakura shut her off and smiled triumphantly. "So Sasuke, why the corsage?" She asked. He glared at her.

"As if you don't know. It was in th-" He was cut off as a blond girl ran up and tackled Sakura.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! YOUR FINALLY HERE SAKURA!" She shrieked, hugging her tightly. Sakura poked the blond.

"Let me go Ino-pig! I can't breath!" She whispered. Ino let her go and smiled.

"Your finally here! Now we can get started." She said, grabbing Sakura's hand. She looked back at Sasuke. "Hey, if your a guest of Sakura's, fine. Just hurry up you chicken-haired emo." She said. She turned and dragged Sakura into the bar, while Sasuke stood in front scowling.

"I'm so not emo, you damn prep!" He growled, walking in. He immediately saw Sakura's pink hair and walked over. Naruto turned to him and smiled.

"It's the one I was telling you guys about! Hey Sasuke-teme! Come here!" He called. Sasuke glared at him, but walked over. Naruto grinned. "Sasuke-teme, I want you to meet Neji-san, Shikamaru-san, Kiba-san, Lee-san, and finally, Shino-san!" He said. Sasuke nodded once to the males and all of them(Except Shikamaru) either grinned or smirked.

"So Sasuke. I hear your staying with Sakura. Done anything yet?" Kiba asked. Sasuke blushed lightly.

"Of course not! She's just a prep." He said. Neji scoffed.

"Don't let her hear you say that, or your dead emo." He said. Sasuke glared.  
"I am not emo!"  
"Are so."  
"Are not!"  
"Are so."  
"ARE NOT!"

"GUYS!!" Lee shouted. "Are you all seriously arguing about whether or not someone is emo?" He demanded. Then he smiled. "Let me join, so that way we can argue to our hearts content and show the world we are bursting with youthful energy!" He declared. Everyone stared at him.

"Baka." They all said. Lee frowned.

"I am no baka!" He protested. Sakura ran over and smiled.

"Come on! We need to introduce him to the girls. And don't you want to see Tenten, Neji?" She asked. Neji blushed lightly and stood up.

"Let's go." He said. The boys all groaned and walked over to the other side of the bar. Sakura smiled and pulled Sasuke forward.

"Okay, so you've met Ino-pig right?" She said, pointing at the blond who had tackled her. "Well this is Temari, Hinata-chan, Tenten, and lastly Chidori-sama!" She said. The brunette named Chidori stepped up and flicked Sakura's large forehead.

"First of all, my name is not Chidori. It's Kin." She said. Sakura shrugged, earning her another flick. "And two, is get up there and sing! Since the bar owner let us have the party here for free, each of us have to sing. We drew sticks and your first Saku." She said. Sakura glared at her.

"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"I said NO dammit!" *Bang!* Kin slumped to the ground while Sakura held her fist up, still scowling. Temari walked over to stare at the unconscious Kin.

"Saku-chan, I think you killed Kin." She said, poking the girl. Kin growled and punched Temari's arm.

"Don't touch me baka!" She growled. Temari scowled, leading into a large argument. As the two cousins argued, Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura! Didn't you say that you have a new song you wanted to sing?" He demanded, holding a sheet of paper. Sakura sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled, picking up the paper. She walked to the stage, and showed the bouncer her ticket. He nodded and opened the door, handing Sakura a new guitar. She whistled once.

"Damn. Can't believe they can afford this thing." She muttered. Sighing softly, she waited backstage as the owner announced her singing. She stepped forward, the lights flashing off the small diamonds in her dress. All the boys(And I do mean ALL. Even Neji and Sasuke.) started drooling when they saw her. She stepped up to the mic, smiling at her friends.

"The song I'm about to sing is called So I Need You." She announced. She smiled once more. "I hope you enjoy." She started strumming the notes, letting the music wash over her.

**If you could step into my head,  
tell me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed,  
tell me then would you hold me  
Or would you simply let it lie,  
leaving me to wonder why  
I can't get you out of this head  
I call mine  
And I will say**

**Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl  
Because you're holding up my world  
So I need you.  
Your imitaion of my walk and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you**

**So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you**

**And if I jumped of the Brooklyn Bridge,  
Tell me would you still follow me  
and if I made you mad today,  
tell me would you love me tomorrow?  
Please. or would you say that you don't care,  
and then leave me standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin'**

**Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl  
Because you're holding up my world,  
so I need you.  
Your imitaion of my walk and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you.**

**So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you**

**I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own**

**Oh no I can't let you go my little girl  
Because your holding up my world,  
so I need you.  
Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you.**

**So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you**

As the last notes fell from the guitar, she opened her eyes and smiled down at the stunned crowd. They started to clap slowly and soon that made it's way into a thunderous applause. Her smile grew wider and she stepped up to the mic. "I've got one more song for you before I let someone else take over." She said. Her eyes flickered to Sasuke, who looked at her with wide eyes. She smirked. "This is for you baka." She said. The drum started and she once more let herself go.

* * *

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright  
**

Sasuke stared in shock as Sakura stepped out into the spotlight in a tight tank top that showed much more than it should of. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her every curve, making Sasuke blush as heat flashed through his body. Sakura smiled seductively and began dancing to the music.**  
**

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right**

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again**

Neji looked away, blushing madly. Tenten snickered and watched her friend again, only to be shocked as she saw the emotionless baka named Sasuke staring at her in awe. Tenten's jaw dropped._ What the hell are you doing to these boys?!  
_

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again**

**'Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way**

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way**

She smiled as all the men stared at her, including Neji and Sasuke. She bowed once before walking away, handing the guitar to the bouncer on her way. She hopped into her seat and smiled sweetly at the people around her. "Did you like my performance?" She asked, just as Hinata walked out in Sakura's dress. She smiled at the pink haired girl, who grinned and hugged her tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Hina-chan!" She said, her friend slightly shocked at the pinkette's show of affection.

"Umm…your welcome Sakura?" She said hesitantly. Sakura smiled then turned to Sasuke.

"So did you enjoy?" She asked sweetly. He stared at her for a minute, then blinked.

"…" He said. Sakura frowned.

"What was that?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke sighed.

"……Hn." He replied. Sakura scowled, then childishly turned her back away. Sasuke chuckled softly, and looked at the bartender. "I'll take a bottle of sake for everyone here." He said. The guy looked confused, but shrugged and went to get the sake. He returned with the thirteen bottles, setting one in front of every person. They all unstopped their bottles to toast. "For Sakura's great singing, and Neji and Hinata's taste in bars!" He announced.

"To Sakura, Neji, and Hinata!" They all said. They clinked their bottles before going back to chugging them. Sasuke turned back to the bartender.

"We'll take three more bottles of sake. Each." He ordered. The man sighed, but went to get the bottles anyway.

{An hour later~}

Naruto was passed out on Hinata's lap, mumbling something about his love for ramen and how it's better than any sake. Sasuke chuckled and surveyed everyone else. He saw Tenten and Neji making out, so he quickly averted his eyes towards Kiba. Kiba was growling in frustration because he was losing to a certain bug boy(coughshinocough). Sasuke chuckled and skimmed over the resst of the group, thankful that Lee and Shikamaru had the decency to go to the bathroom to make out. He grimaced and looked over at the girls--two of which were still sober--smiling slightly when he saw the light blush on Sakura's cheeks. Kin noticed him and walked over.

"Hey teme, go watch Sakura for a minute. Me and Temari have something we need to do." She said. Temari walked over and nodded once to Sasuke before she and Kin left. Sasuke stared after the two, then frowned.

"Jerks." He stood up and walked over to Sakura. As soon as he was close, she looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey-hic-Sasuke!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke blushed at the contact, and tried to remove her arms. Sakura pouted and tightened them, making Sasuke blush even more. "Don't Sasuke! Just enjoy!" She said. Sasuke blushed deeply and struggled even more. Sakura-under the influence of beer and exhaustion- rolled her eyes. "Fine. If your not gonna stay still, I'll make you!" She growled, turning him around. She pressed her lips to his, making him gasp in surprise. He jerked and twitched under her touch, his mind blank because of all the sensations running through his body. He almost pulled her back when she pulled away. "There. Now are you gonna listen?" She demanded. Sasuke was still dazed, and nodded dumbly. Sakura smiled. "Good!" She said. Temari and Kin came back in and smirked at the two.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you take Saku-chan home? She's obviously wasted and we don't trust ourselves enough to bring her." She said. Temari looked at her angrily, but relaxed when Sasuke nodded, taking Sakura's arm. Sakura giggled, making Sasuke blush even more. "Thanks Sasuke!" She called. Sasuke growled once, and left the bar.

{An hour later}

Sasuke sat on the steps of the hut, thinking about what had just happened. He sighed and felt the blush creep up his face. Suddenly he stiffened, sensing someone behind him. He felt himself harden slightly as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey there big guy." She said, gently kissing his cheek. Sasuke tried to push her off, but she kept her arms tight. "Oh just stop. You know you want me to." She murmured seductively. Sasuke bit back a groan and tried to gently pry her off. Sakura growled, and reached a hand down, and Sasuke moaned, his erection now quite obvious and extremely hard. Sakura smirked and squeezed her hand around his erection, making Sasuke writhe beneath her. She smiled and gently bit at his neck, making him jump. Sasuke growled softly, and swept her up.

"Enough of this teasing!" He growled. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Sasuke shook his head, trying to think straight. But when she kissed him, all logical thoughts dripped out of his head. He growled softly and lay her on the bed, laying on top of her. He nipped at her neck, giving her a few hickeys. Sakura mewled in pleasure, then smiled at him sweetly. Her hand moved down and cupped his erection, making him groan in pleasure. Sakura smiled and squeezed slightly, making his hips rise of the bed slightly.

"You like this don't you Sasuke." She cooed, squeezing again. Sasuke moaned, cursing himself for getting to his climax so quickly. "You must be really new to sex, cause your really fast." She teased, squeezing again. He thrust up into her hands before coming into her hand. He felt her grip relax and looked down, seeing her eyes drooping.

"You passed out. Joy." He muttered, zipping his pants up. He looked down at the cum soaked bed and grimaced. "She is so gonna kill me later." He mumbled, stepping into the bathroom to change back into his regular clothes. He moaned, feeling himself harden again at the thought of what just happened.

* * *

A black hooded figure stood in front of a mirror and smirked. "You've been a very naughty boy Sasuke." He said, wrapping his arms around the blue-haired girl. She stepped forward, revealing her face. "So Konan. When do you want to intervene?"

* * *

**That is my second chapter!! I had a lot of ideas, so I made this one really long. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please R&R.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life  
Chapter Three: The Meeting

Me: I'm putting myself into this chapter!! I am now referred to as Amayi by some of my buddies, so I'm using that as my name~ And now for all the official crap:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. Though it would be awesome to own Sasuke…

Sasuke: Don't you dare drag me into this. It's bad enough Sakura made me---

Sakura: DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT HORRIBLE INCIDENT!

Sasuke: It's not like you didn't like it.

Sakura: *scoff* I wasn't the one to orgasm.

Sasuke: …………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amayi-chan: Enjoy the chapter~~

* * *

Sakura groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "God…last time I drink sake with them." She mumbled. She stood up, and winced when the pounding in her head started again. Her hand grasped the blanket, but she released it immediately. "What the fuck?! Why is this damp?!" She cried. Sasuke popped into the hut and glared at Sakura.

"What are you screaming about baka?" He growled. Sakura looked at him furiously.

"YOU!! WHY THE HELL DOES MY BED SMELL LIKE SEX?!" She cried. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Well…umm…let's see…" He said, looking down. "You were drunk, I brought you home, you got horny, and I had an orga--" Sakura slapped him.

"Don't. Say. That. Word." She growled, pronouncing each word separately, her eyes narrowed daggers. Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Sorry okay! It's not my fault you got all weird! Just no more sake for you, okay?!" He said, poking her forehead. Sakura scowled at him, and his eyes widened. _God that scowl makes her look sexy…_ He shook his head. _Stupid hormones_. He looked up at Sakura, and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry okay. Am I forgiven?" He asked innocently. Sakura sighed.

"Fine…" She grumbled. "No more taking advantage of me when I'm out of it, 'kay?" She said, glancing at him. He nodded slightly and she proceeded to get the covers changed. Sasuke grimaced and felt himself harden.

"Sakura?" He muttered. She looked at him with a confused look. "Could you get some clothes on?" He asked, looking down. Sakura blushed brightly and ran into the bathroom. There was a scream, then the door opened to reveal a fully clothed Sakura.

"Sorry bout that." She said, smiling sheepishly. Sasuke shrugged and turned away, just as a certain blond we know and love jumped in on them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! SASUKE-CHAN!!" He yelled, running forward. Sasuke scowled and blocked the door. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't do that-" She cut off as Naruto hit Sasuke so hard, that the two flew into the bathroom door. "…Sasuke-chan." She stopped and sighed. "Well that was bust, wasn't it." She walked over and pulled the two apart. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Why the hell did you do that?! You made me mess up my timing!" He growled. Sasuke glared back.

"Messed up your timing? You messed up my back! And my legs, arms, and anything else that you hit earlier!" He growled, struggling against Sakura. Naruto scoffed.

"Your fault idiot! You jumped in the way, and that made you get hurt!" He shot back. Sasuke scoffed.

"If I hadn't, then you would've messed up Sakura's house." He said. Naruto's eyes widened, and he fell silent. "Don't like it when you hear that your wrong?" He sneered. Sakura took a deep breath, causing Sasuke to look up. "Umm…Sakura? What are you gonna do?" He asked, his eyes wide. Sakura smiled at him sweetly, making him sweatdrop. This wasn't the nice kind of sweet smile. It was the kind of smile that meant: 'I'm gonna do something extremely evil right now' kind of smile.

"So…how would you two feel if I castrated both of you right now?" She asked, her smile still in place. Naruto paled and immediately started struggling.

"I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!! PLEASE DON'T CASTRATE ME! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE KANKURO!!!!" He yelled, continuing to squirm. Sakura sighed and smacked Naruto's temple, making him pass out.

"That always his weak spot." She said, grinning. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who's Kankuro and what did you do to him?" He asked, his voice wary. Sakura grinned and launched into an explanation.

**[Flashback! Sakura's POV]**

_"Hey Temari-chan!" I grinned, running towards her. "So when is Gaara-chan and Kankuro-senpai gonna get here?" I demanded, curious to see them. Temari laughed when she saw my annoyed and impatient expression. "It is so not funny!"_

_"Yes it is Sakura. Your acting so impatient and it's only been about five minutes since I told you Kankuro and Gaara were coming! It's not like they have magic powers." She said, smiling. Then she frowned. "Well maybe Gaara. But he has that fucking sand, so it doesn't really matter!" She shrugged and grabbed my hand. "Now get ready. They'll be here soon." She said, shoving me into the bathroom._

_[ten minutes]_

_I stepped out in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue V-neck. I smiled and looked over at Temari. "So where are the-!" I said, cutting off with a scream as a pair of rough hands grabbed my breasts. "HENTAI!" I cried, slapping the person._

_"Oww Sakura! That hurt ya know!" _

_My eyes widened and I looked at the boy. "Kanky!" I cried, smiling. I threw my arms around his waist, smiling. "Your finally here!" I said. A cough could be heard behind them, and I smiled at the familiar red-head. "Gaa-chan!" I said, jumping over Kankuro and over to my boyfriend. "How's my big boy doing?" I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck. Gaara rolled his eyes and pulled me closer._

_"Hm." He murmured, bringing me in for a kiss. I eagerly went in and deepened the kiss, hoping he would make it last longer. Unfortunately, he pulled away after a few moments, muttering about control and impatience. I smiled and pecked his cheek, earning me a very loud cough from Kankuro. I looked at him with my pout face._

_"Sorry! I just got here and I don't want to see you two make out." He said, holding his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm._

_"Fine then! Let's go have some fun!" I said, smiling. I grabbed Gaara and Kankuro, smiling as I dragged them towards the central marketplace._

_[six hours of laughing, shopping, and eating later]_

_Gaara glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened. "I have to go…it's later than I thought." He said softly. I looked at him, and smiled._

_"I'll come with you." I offered, standing up. He placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. I looked at him with my pout face as he walked off. "Jerk…" I muttered. Kankuro laughed and patted my shoulder. _

_"Why don't we finish up so we can head home and check on him?" He offered. I smiled and stood up, nodding vigorously. Kankuro laughed and dragged me and the bags away so we could finish our shopping._

_[Two hours later]_

_I was skipping along the street, waiting for Kankuro to hurry up so I could see Gaara. "Hurry up Kanky!" I called, looking back. He glared at me as we neared the house, quickly unlocking the door. "I'm gonna go see Gaa-chan, kay?" I said, smiling. He waved his hand at me, signaling to go ahead. I waited until he was done with the groceries and was in his room before running to Gaara's room and opening the door. "Gaa-chan I'm he-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed, looking at my boyfriend._

_I was shocked at the sight in front of me. My boyfriend's cock was half buried in a violet-haired girl's pussy, and the girl herself had her eyes screwed together in pleasure, mewling as he filled her with his cum. I was shocked and hurt, and Gaara got out of her, leaving the exhausted girl there. "Sakura? It's not what it looks like, I swear! She forced herself onto me!" He said, his eyes panicked. I knew that my expression was frozen into a shocked mask as I walked past him and to the girl, gently placing my fingers on her forehead._

_"Release." I whispered. The girl on the bed snapped her eyes open and screamed again and again, the same words. _

_"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, her eyes mad. She thrashed around desperately, looking as if she was burning with no flames. She thrashed harder and harder, her hands now desperately grabbing at the blankets. Soon she came, screaming his name again and again. She lay limp on the bed, panting from exertion. Soon after she stopped moving and her breathing was even. I turned to face him, my eyes changing from shocked to cold._

_"Why Gaara? Wasn't I enough?" I asked, pain in my voice. It was strange…as if I was floating above my body instead of down there, staring at my boyfriend. "Why?" _

_Gaara looked at me and held his hands up. "I told you Saku-chan. She forced herself onto me." He said, looking at her. The panic had died from his eyes, and now there was nothing but a guarded look. I knew my gaze had hardened._

_"Cut that crap you bastard." I growled. "If she had forced herself upon you, your more than capable of making her stop." I said, walking past him. He moved to look at me as I walked past._

_"Sakura, please…I didn't me-" I cut him off, slapping him._

_"Cut the fucking crap Gaara. Your…your a sick bastard." I said, tears stinging my eyes as I ran past him, out the door. I blinked back my tears, running to the one place he wouldn't follow me. Entering the Konoha Training Grounds, I kept running until I found it. The same place he had admitted he had loved me. It was simple enough, a small cliff for two, a wonderful view of the sun as it rose and fell. Sighing, I sat down, burying my face in my hands._

_"Saki? What's wrong?"_

_My head shot up at the familiar voice and whipped around to face Kankuro. "What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep…" I said, standing up. Kankuro looked at me in concern, his eyes worried._

_"What happened? Was it Gaara?" He asked, walking over to me. He knelt down beside me, gently cupping my cheek so I had to look him in the eyes. Nodding slightly, I felt the tears spring to my eyes, and desperately blinked them back. But as Kankuro held me in a tight embrace, I finally felt a single tear fall down my face. That one tear released a torrent, and soon I was sobbing into his shirt. _

_"H-he was cheating on me! The damn bastard was fucking another girl!" I sobbed, my hands clenching tightly around Kankuro's waist. "He was in his room, fucking a jutsu restrained girl!" I cried, burying my face in his shirt. Kankuro's eyes hardened and he stroked my hair soothingly. _

_"It's okay Saki. I promise, he won't get away with this." He said, gently holding me at arms length. My sobs subsided and soon I looked perfectly normal, the only sign that I had been crying was the tear stains running down on my cheeks. "And…I have a way to make you feel better." _

_My eyes widened. "What Kanky? What do you plan on doing?" I asked, slightly scared of the look in his eyes. Gasping softly, I thumped onto the floor, Kankuro pinning me down. "Kankuro? What's going on?'" I squeaked, now feeling slightly angry and afraid._

_"I told you. I'll make you feel better Saki." He murmured, moving to gently kiss my neck. I squirmed beneath him, trying to get away._

_"Kankuro stop this!" I said, thrashing away from him. He growled angrily at me, slapping me. I was frozen in shock. _

_"Shut up! I've waited for you for who knows how long, all the while your tailing after that idiot brother! It's my turn Saki…I'm the one who gets what he wants this time." He growled, moving to attack my lips. I refused to let him in, even as he nipped and squeezed me in places. Feeling angry at his comments, I failed to realize that my hands had started glowing a pale blue. I growled._

_"Get away from me you freaking Hentai baka!" I shouted, grabbing his manhood. Unaware of the chakra build-up in my hands,I couldn't stop it as it cut through his pants, moving to easily burn at the throbbing member between my fingers. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" He screamed, jumping up. His manhood was now steaming slightly, and bloody. "Sakura what the hell did you do?!" He bellowed, looking at me angrily. I stood up and glared at him, holding my glowing hand up._

_"Get the fuck away from me you freaking rapist!" I screamed. My eyes were frightened and I backed away towards the cliff. Kankuro's eyes widened and he reached out._

_"Saki, your gonna fall!" He yelled. I screamed at him to leave me alone and took another step back. Into emptiness. I screamed as I fell back, screwing my eyes shut as I fell. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and looking up into Temari's eyes._

_"Sakura! Oh god are you okay?" She demanded, pulling me into a hug as I sobbed into her chest. I looked up at Kankuro, and my eyes were wide as I saw Gaara grab him and slam him into a tree._

_"YOU BASTARD! HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET THE NERVE TO FUCK SAKURA?!" He yelled, his eyes narrowing as his pupils dilated. Temari made a sharp comment about me, and Gaara growled, throwing Kankuro into the ground. "Only because she's here." He muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Temari carried me into the village while Gaara dragged Kankuro. The next day, the two boys left. I didn't go to say goodbye._

**{End Flashback. Normal POV}**

Naruto popped up and gave Sasuke and Sakura a scared look. "And that's why you don't hurt Saki!" He said, looking serious now. Sasuke was frozen in shock and looked at Sakura. Then blinked in even bigger shock as Sakura laughed out loud.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked, looking freaked out. Sakura laughed again, and looked at Sasuke in amusement.

"Of course I'm fine you Baka!" She said, smirking. "I was just thinking about what I'd do if that hentai perv ever came back." She said calmly. Sasuke's face was filled with shock, and he wrenched himself from Sakura, all the while protecting his manhood. Sakura rolled her eyes, walking towards the two. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned and ran up the stairs.

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW WITH THAT TEME!!" He yelled, disappearing from view as he reached the top. Sakura raised a brow and looked at Sasuke.

"Am I seriously that dangerous to you two?" She asked, looking amused. Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

"Ya think?! How am I supposed to hang around you when I know that your capable of doing that to a man?!" He yelled, looking at her fearfully. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh relax Baka. I won't hurt you unless you mess with me." She said, walking past him. Sasuke pressed himself against the wall as she passed, looking wary. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You idiot. I'm not gonna hurt you." She said. She stretched in the sunlight and sat down, closing her eyes. Sasuke finally chanced looking at her, and he froze. She sat their, her mouth partially open and her eyes half-closed and hazed. As the sunlight reflected off her hair in a pale spectrum, her skin seemed to glitter from the dew that had settled on her hands. Sasuke was trapped in his viewing, that he didn't even notice that he was walking forward until he stepped into the wet grass with his bare feet. He blinked in surprise, looking dazed. Then his gaze focused on the beautiful girl seated before him.

"…Sakura…" He murmured, reaching a hand out. Sakura's eyelids fluttered and Sasuke froze. Then her eyes stopped moving and she seemed to relax. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, and made to walk into the hut to get her a blanket, when he slipped backward. As he fell, he glimpsed his landing point, and his eyes widened even more.

He had fallen directly across Sakura's lap, the girl's hand moving dangerously close to his growing erection. He screwed his eyes shut as he waited for the chaos, when a surprised voice broke into his thoughts.

"Sasuke? What are you doing on my lap?

* * *

**Sakura: ……I am not letting that idiot on my lap in real life.**

**Sasuke: *Raises a brow* And why not? You spent years trying to get me back, and when you finally do your not gonna let your boy sit in your lap?**

**Sakura:: Get rid of him Amayi-chan! Please!**

**Amayi: Happy to~ *Grabs a rabid dog* Go doggy go! **

**Sasuke: *Eyes widen* What the hell?! *Runs from the rapid dog***

**Amayi: ^_^ Hope you enjoyed~ Oh! And no, I am not that girl Gaara fucked. I'm actually putting myself in another chapter…  
**


End file.
